Almas Gêmeas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: H&B Versão de SoulMates de Sherkoni by Tsuki Koorime e Mel A.T. Botan decide encontrar a parceira ideal para o koorime solitário, mas eles não esperavam quem realmente era... REPOSTED
1. Disclaimer

**Explicação**

Dei-me o direito de pegar um capítulo apenas para algumas necessárias explicações.

Primeiro, lógico, YuYuHakusho pertence aos seus criadores.

A fanfic Soulmates – um marco para fans de Hiei e Botan – pertence em sua original à Sherkoni, e foi postada nesse mesmo site na língua inglesa.

Foi com muito prazer e honra que eu, Tsuki, recebi autorização da autora para traduzir sua estória e assim permitir que os fans brasileiros desse casal tenham acesso a uma ótima fanfic, como poucas que temos sobre eles.

Depois, admito, o cargo ficou pesado e eu estava atolada com meus próprios trabalhos.

Felizmente, recebi um e-mail de Mel A.T, outra HB fan, me estendendo a mão para que pudéssemos encerrar logo essa tradução – que muitos estavam esperando!

Não só pela ajuda e divisão do trabalho – que acreditem, não é pouco numa fic de sete capítulos – mas também por ver que mais gente quer ver novas e boas fics de Hiei e Botan na nossa língua me reanimou a escrever de novo.

Nós somos apenas duas doidas por um koorime e uma guia espiritual, e tudo o que fazemos é sem fins lucrativos ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Mas acho que no fundo é só pelo prazer de ver mais e mais pessoas lendo sobre eles.

Muito obrigada Mel!

Espero que apreciem a fanfic.

A partir de agora, qualquer comentário das tradutoras será feito assim: (( blablabla ))

Esperamos assim ser o mais fiel possível à autora.

Ah! E não esqueçam do vocabulário básico de todo otaku:

_onna - _mulher

_baka - _idiota

_hai - _sim

_iie -_não

_Makai_ - Inferno, mundo dos demônios

_Ningenkai -_mundo dos homens

_Reikai -_mundo espiritual


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**As Obrigações de uma Dama do Mundo Espiritual**

"Botan!"

Botan correu para dentro do escritório de Koenma, um leve rubor cobrindo suas bochechas. "Sim, senhor Koenma?" ela perguntou entre goles de ar.

"Que diabos você estava fazendo?" Koenma perguntou, incrédulo, afundando em sua cadeira. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, notando o kimono amassado e seu cabelo mal preso pelo rabo-de-cavalo. "Na verdade, esqueça. Eu não quero saber."

Botan sentiu a face arder e tentou ajeitar seu kimono. "Hum..." Ela correu as mãos para os cabelos, puxando o elástico para ajeitá-los. Havia prendido o cabelo no usual rabo-de-cavalo, mas logo foi desfeito pelo terrível vento do Makai.

Koenma suspirou. "O que quero saber é, Botan, você está pronta? O baile começa em meia hora."

Botan soltou um grito de surpresa. "O quê! O baile é hoje à noite?" Ela puxou o cabelo com força, nervosa. "Eu não vou conseguir me arrumar em tempo! Será que eu não posso simplesmente não ir, ao menos nessa, Koenma? Por favor?"

Koenma cruzou seus braços sobre o peito, sério. "Não, Botan. Você não pode apenas decidir não fazer uma coisa porque não vai ser conveniente a você. TODOS os meus Detetives Sobrenaturais foram inquiridos, não _convidados_, a ir."

Botan grunhiu sem muita opção e recomeçou a luta com seu cabelo. No mesmo instante em que o elástico se esticava entre seus dedos, a porta do escritório de Koenma se abriu e Hiei entrou por ela. Botan deu um salto, deixando o elástico saltar entre os dedos. "Ops! Hiei o quê-"

Hiei o pegou entre seus dedos um segundo antes do elástico tocar seu nariz. "Koenma," ele começou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Preciso falar com você."

Koenma suspirou, se afundando ainda mais em sua cadeira. "Sim, eu sei, Hiei. Eu pensei sobre isso, e você não tem que comparecer hoje à noite" ele resmungou.

Os olhos de Botan se arregalaram, atônitos. _O quê!_

Hiei sorriu de canto. Com um pequeno gesto de cabeça, se virou para sair. Botan se enfureceu. Correu e se pôs na frente de Hiei, fechando a porta violentamente. Mantinha seu corpo como um bloqueio para a porta, então se virou para Koenma e Hiei. "Esperem um minuto, vocês dois!"

Os olhos de Hiei se arquearam numa surpresa cômica. Koenma grunhiu. "Boooootan..."

"Se ele não tem que ir, então eu também não tenho!" ela disse, ora se focando na expressão de Koenma, ora na de Hiei. Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Koenma olhava para ela incrédulo. "Botan!" ele grunhiu. "É diferente-"

"Não é diferente!" ela o interrompeu, zangada. "Ele é tão membro do Reikai Tentai quanto eu sou! Mostre alguma justiça em seu reino!"

Koenma suspirou, fechando os olhos em derrota. "Está certo. Hiei, você tem que ir também."

Hiei se ergueu até Koenma, que abriu a boca em choque. "Você está brincando."

"Não. Por ordem do Príncipe - vá ou seja preso," Koenma respondeu desanimadamente.

Os olhos de Hiei ardiam de raiva. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas decidiu o contrário. Deu meia volta e se dirigiu para a porta. Botan soltou um pequeno grito e saiu de seu caminho. Hiei a fitou com olhar mórbido e levantou sua mão. Os dedos tocaram a bainha de sua espada e Botan pensou que dessa vez, sua vida chegava ao fim, mas ao invés disso, ele pegou seu elástico entre os dedos e o jogou contra sua cabeça.

Ela recuou para longe enquanto o elástico lhe era lançado, e depois recuou ainda mais com o som da porta se fechando. Coçando sua nuca, ela se virou para Koenma. "Não acho que está muito feliz comigo."

Koenma olhou para ela através dos dedos das mãos que, até então, protegiam sua cabeça. "Ah, é. Nós tivemos foi sorte dele sair sem nenhum de nós ter virado churrasquinho."

Botan riu, nervosamente. "É, bem, acho que é melhor eu ir me arrumar logo, já que eu só tenho 15 minutos para estar pronta..." Rápida como uma flecha ela saiu da sala.

Koenma segurou a cabeça com as mãos, espremendo a testa. "Estou ficando muito velho pra isso."

**oOo**

"Estou feliz que tenha vindo! Eu não te via há anos!" Botan sorriu com sarcasmo para a velha senhora que mais parecia um pavão laranja.

"Que querida...," ela respondeu curta, seu nariz empinado até o alto.

Botan se forçou a um sorriso e com uma rápida reverência, saiu de seu caminho. Ela andava pela multidão, buscando um rosto familiar.

"Botan!"

Botan se voltou para ver a amiga sereia de gelo. "Olá Yukina. Está gostando do baile? "

"Sim, estou, é tão maravilhoso," Yukina respondeu com um sorriso. Seus olhos dançavam numa prolongada antecipação. "Mas eu tenho que lhe apresentar essa mulher espantosa, ela é uma Guru do Amor!"

"O quê?" Botan riu, numa expressão curiosa. Yukina simplesmente sorriu e agarrou o braço de Botan. Atravessou a massa de pessoas até que chegaram a uma alta e magra mulher, de longos cílios e pálpebras brilhantes. Ela estava cercada por uma pequena multidão, em geral moças.

Yukina olhou para Botan e lhe sorriu excitadíssima. "Vamos!"

Yukina empurrou Botan praticamente de frente para a mulher. "E quem é essa jovem?" a Guru perguntou.

"Essa é a Botan," Yukina respondeu. "Ela é minha amiga."

"Ah, Botan. Que nome adorável," a Guru respondeu, sua voz rouca e grossa. "Eu estava agora mesmo discutindo sobre almas gêmeas. Quem aqui acredita em almas gêmeas?"

Keiko levantou sua mão timidamente. A mulher sorriu sabiamente. "Ah, sim. Keiko não é? O que lhe faz acreditar em almas gêmeas?"

Keiko corou. "Bem.." ela gaguejava. "Eu acredito porque eu achei a minha, só isso..."

A face da Guru se iluminou ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível. "Que maravilha! Ele está aqui?"

Keiko afirmou. Nervosamente ela apontou para Yusuke em meio à multidão, que ria histericamente com Kuwabara e mostrava seus músculos. A Guru levantou uma sobrancelha. "Oh, oh, vocês dois parecem ser muito diferentes..."

"É por isso que eles são almas gêmeas." Botan disse alegremente, finalmente dando sua opinião sobre o assunto.

"Exatamente," disse a Guru. "Você é bem esperta, tem olho para assuntos do amor." Ela tocou o nariz de Botan delicadamente. Botan se viu encher de um orgulho ridículo, corando ferozmente.

"Agora, é minha opinião," continuou a Guru, "que todo mundo possui uma alma companheira. Mesmo as pessoas não se dêem bem com ninguém - em algum lugar, **alguém** foi feito em todos os detalhes para completá-las perfeitamente. Peguem como exemplo uma velha gente que conheci na Inglaterra. Havia um homem insuportável e feio como um sapo. Ele não se socializava com ninguém, e quem quer que tentasse tinha a cabeça cortada fora. Mas um dia ele conheceu uma linda jovem. Quando eles estavam juntos ele se transformava - ele sorria, era educado, pelo toque de sua mão ele faria qualquer coisa por ela."

Todas as meninas suspiraram animadamente.

"Que romântico!"

"Isso não é lindo?"

Botan sorriu junto ao resto das meninas. De repente ela percebeu quanto tempo já estava lá, ouvindo a Guru do Amor. Ela era uma assistente de Koenma! Ela deveria estar cumprimentando e recepcionando os convidados! Ela se despediu de Yukina e Keiko, tomando caminho em meio à multidão. Ela ajeitou seu vestido amarelo cuidadosamente e olhou em volta do lugar. Sua face brilhou ao reconhecer uma cabeleira vermelha.

Rapidamente ela caminhou em direção da raposa e alcançou seu ombro. Ele se virou surpreso. Ao ver Botan, suas feições se levantaram num sorriso "Botan," ele cumprimentou carinhosamente.

Botan tentou usar sua melhor e mais doce voz. "Espero que esteja aproveitando a festa, Kurama."

Kurama riu, zombando. "Ah, sim... eu estou. Obrigado." Disse, com um olhar gracioso.

Botan riu. "Na verdade, eu estou aproveitando mais do que imaginei. Claro, não estou muito bem para uma festa dessas, mas mal tive tempo de me arrumar."

"Você está bem... pra quem teve tão pouco tempo." Kurama argumentou com um sorriso. Ele deixou sua atenção pousar em algum lugar atrás de Botan, caindo sobre uma das poltronas perto da mesa de frios.

Curiosa, Botan se voltou para ver para onde Kurama olhava. Lá, jogado numa das cadeiras de descanso estava um mal encarado Hiei. Um muito irritado e aborrecido Hiei. Ela dá um passo pra trás. "Oh, você ouviu sobre aquilo?"

Kurama conteve o riso. "É difícil não ouvir quando alguém reclama disso o caminho todo até aqui." Ele deu de ombros e olhou para Botan. "Mas ele vai superar isso."

Ainda mantendo seu olhar fixo no letárgico demônio de fogo, ela suspirou. "Ele se divertiria mais se ao menos se socializasse um pouco e tentasse aproveitar por si mesmo."

"Algumas pessoas apenas não se dão muito bem com ninguém..." replicou Kurama.

Botan tossiu, seus olhos se arregalando.

_Mesmo as pessoas não se dêem bem com ninguém - em algum lugar, **alguém** foi feito em todos os detalhes para completá-las perfeitamente._

"Aposto que Hiei é solitário!" Botan exclamou.

Kurama começou a engasgar com seu champagne. "O quê!" ele riu, limpando sua boca com sua manga.

"Você não acha?" Botan perguntou, como se essa fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Kurama sorriu e meneou com a cabeça. "Hiei não tem muitos relacionamentos, mas é assim que ele quer. Ele gosta da solidão dele."

"Isso é porque ele ainda não encontrou a sua alma gêmea." Botan concluiu com um satisfeito gesto de cabeça, se reafirmando.

"Eu não acho..." ele disse calmamente com um sorriso maroto.

Botan continuou a observar Hiei. _Eu tenho um olhar clinico para assuntos de amor, _ela lembrou a si mesma. _E não há uma Guru do Amor aqui no Mundo Espiritual, então eu sou tudo que resta. Pobre Hiei. Ele provavelmente está se contorcendo por dentro! Ele só precisa de companhia! E eu sou a única pessoa que pode encontrar uma pra ele!_

Botan respirou fundo, como alguém que se prepara para uma missão que vai mudar sua vida. Mantendo sua face em determinada maneira, ela marchou em busca da Guru do Amor, deixando para trás Kurama, que a olhava totalmente confuso.

Ela encontrou a Guru até quem bem facilmente, ela não era alguém fácil de se perder. "Com licença," ela chamou, se empurrando através da multidão. "Com licença senhora, eu tenho uma pergunta!"

A Guru olhou para Botan e sorriu, a reconhecendo. "Ah, Botan. De volta?"

"Sim," Botan respondeu seriamente. "Eu queria lhe perguntar - como se encontra uma alma gêmea? Sabe, eu tenho um amigo que é um verdadeiro cretino arrogante que definitivamente não gosta de ser amigável e -"

A Guru segurou sua mão, pedindo que Botan parasse. "Eu sei o que você quer, Botan, mas eu não posso criar uma alma gêmea para o seu amigo."

"Sim, eu sei," Botan replicou, irritada, "mas eu queria _achar _uma para ele."

"É difícil dizer quando duas pessoas são almas gêmeas..."

A cara de Botan caiu. "Quer dizer que você não pode fazer nada?"

A Guru refletiu por um momento, a examinando sobre seu longo nariz. "Hum, _há uma coisa_ que eu acho que posso fazer..."

"Sério!"

"Se você puder me dizer tudo sobre seu amigo - o que ele gosta, o que não gosta, quando está feliz, o que faz ele rir... você sabe, a personalidade dele - então, talvez eu consiga lhe ajudar a encontrar uma alma gêmea para ele." Ela ponderou por um momento. "Eu tenho uma poção que encontraria a melhor alma para se juntar a ele, se eu souber o que ele mais gosta. Essa poderia não ser sua alma gêmea absoluta, mas é o único jeito que conheço para ajudar."

Botan já havia baixado sua cabeça em derrota. Ela não sabia **nada** sobre Hiei. Ninguém sabia. Bem, Kurama o conhecia muito bem, mas ela duvidava que ele soubesse o que fazia o koorime rir. "O problema é que eu não conheço meu amigo muito bem..."

"E ainda sim o chama de amigo?" a Guru perguntou, estranhando.

"Ele é muito fechado..." ela murmurou, culposa.

A Guru a observou por alguns momentos mais. "Eu vou voltar ao Reikai em uma semana. Você pode me informar então, e eu trarei a poção."

Botan se encheu de esperança novamente. "Mesmo? Oh, isso é ótimo, obrigada, Miss...um..."

"Me chame de Gizelle."

"Gizelle," Botan disse, com um sorriso. "Te vejo em uma semana!"

Gizelle lhe devolveu um sorriso. "Espero por isso. Mantenha seus instintos pelo amor em alerta. Você poderia até encontrar uma alma gêmea para ele sem a poção."

O estômago de Botan se encheu de excitação com aquela possibilidade. Ela tentou imaginar a cena... uma demônio de cabelos negros e presos e uma expressão cínica no rosto, similar a de Hiei. Ela carregaria uma espada e teria um corpo delgado e atraente. Ela pegaria a mão de Hiei e juntos sairiam saltando através das árvores...

Ela parou de sonhar acordada, tentando entender porque aquele sentimento tão feliz a havia abandonado. Ela deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para Hiei. Ela tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Mas o que mais seria um de seus deveres como uma das únicas mulheres no Mundo Espiritual? E uma com olho clínico para assuntos de amor...

De repente, Koenma correu até ela, uma expressão contente estampada no rosto "Botan, eu não posso te agradecer suficiente por fazer o Hiei vir!" ele exclamou, entusiasmado. "Todo mundo está comentando sobre finalmente poderem conhecer o único ser que dominou as chamas negras!"

Botan levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ele está 'conhecendo' pessoas? Tipo... se comunicando?"

"Bem, não, ele de vez em quando solta um 'Hn'" ele respondeu com desanimo. "Mas ainda - isso é tudo graças a você ele estar aqui! Eu não sei como lhe agradecer!"

Botan de repente teve uma idéia e um sorriso mal intencionado brincou em seus lábios. "Na verdade, Koenma, há uma coisa que você poderia fazer por mim..."

Koenma lhe deu um olhar confuso. "Eh?"

"Me dê uma desculpa para seguir o Hiei durante uma semana." Ela disse, com um olhar sinistro sobre o demônio de fogo.

"O quê!" Koenma gritou, surpreso. "Primeiro, como você espera que eu faça isso e segundo, por que diabos você ia querer passar uma semana com o Hiei!"

Os olhos de Botan piscaram com um ar de travessura. "Isso é surpresa," ela respondeu calmamente, seu sorriso crescendo de excitação. "E eu não sei como você poderia - com certeza ele fez _alguma coisa _errada ultimamente..."

Koenma franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo. "Não...ele tem andado na linha, na verdade."

"Invente alguma coisa!"

"Botan!" ele ralhou.

"Eu sei!" ela se apressou a dizer, como se Koenma não tivesse falado, puxando suas ."Diga a ele que eu vou avaliá-lo por uma semana e se ele passar o... hum... o teste, ele é livre para andar por aí sem que nunca mais tenhamos que checá-lo!"

"Er, Botan," Koenma disse, "Nós não checamos ele de qualquer forma."

"Ele não sabe disso!" ela sussurrou baixinho. "Por favor, Koenma?"

Koenma suspirou. "Tudo bem. Mas depois disso, estamos quites. Eu não vou te dever mais nenhum favor."

Botan concordou. "Feito."

**oOo**

_-Depois da Festa-_

"Hiei, espere! Não vá ainda!"

O demônio de fogo se virou vagarosamente, suas mãos fechadas ao seu lado. "O quê?"

Koenma engoliu a seco. "Eu, uh...tenho uma coisa a te dizer - um, te informar..."

Hiei batia os dedos contra seus braços, impaciente, dando um olhar aborrecido para Koenma.

"Eu estarei inspecionando por uma semana!" De repente, Botan os interrompeu, pulando para o lado de Koenma.

Os olhos de Hiei se arregalaram de horror. Ele olhou para Koenma, para Botan, e para Koenma de novo, antes de sacudir a cabeça violentamente. "Espere...o quê?"

"Estou dando a Botan permissão para ficar com você por uma semana para que ela possa inspecioná-lo e reportar seus feitos."

Hiei fitou-o nervoso. "Por quê?"

"Bem, já faz tempo o bastante sem que você não tenha atividades suspeitas que você pode ter uma inspeção final..." Koenma começou a explicar.

Hiei o fitava completamente perdido.

"Isso significa que se você passar meu teste, você está completamente livre para fazer o que quiser sem nos ter vigiando você."

"Vocês me vigiam?"

"Eu tenho muitas câmeras."

Hiei respirou fundo, seus olhos dançando sem disfarçar sua raiva. "Já foi ruim o bastante você me forçar a vir a sua festa infernal, e agora eu tenho que passar uma maldita semana inteira com essa tagarela!" ele soltou um rugido seco, enraivecido, se movendo em direção à assistente espiritual de cabelos azulados.

Ela corou furiosamente. "Eu **não sou** uma tagarela!"

"Preciso admitir, se passaram longos 38 segundos desde a última vez que você falou," Hiei replicou calmamente, seu lábio num meio sorriso.

"Desculpe!"

"Sete."

"Por que eu-"

"Três."

Botan resolveu ficar quieta e grunhiu irritada. Ela o olhou com raiva, mas sabia que só provaria a ele que estava certo se dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Hiei sorriu de canto. "Você está aprendendo."

Ela rosnou e teria estrangulado o koorime se Koenma não tivesse entrado e seu caminho. "Ok, ok - crianças, POR FAVOR! Hiei, Botan vai levá-lo de volta para... qualquer lugar... em seu remo. Ás dez em ponto da próxima sexta-feira, sua semana será encerrada. Capiche'?"

Hiei franziu as sobrancelhas. Finalmente, murmurou lamentosamente. "Certo."

"Botan?"

"Frangote," ela replicou com certa cautela, ainda hesitante quanto a falar. Mas Hiei não disse nada. Ou sequer deu um olhar para ela. Rapidamente ela pulou em seu remo. "Todos a bordo!"

Hiei rodou os olhos e caminhou até seu remo. Parou, olhando prudentemente. Botan soltou um risinho. "Vem, ele não morde."

Hiei a fitou por um momento e saltou para o remo. Botan segurou outro riso quando percebeu quão forte ele se segurava, o rosto rijo e forçado. Com um movimento final de Koenma, eles voaram para o palácio no Reikai.

Assim que chegaram ao portal, Botan resolveu tentar uma conversa. "Hiei, eu tenho umas boas novas para contar a você."

"Hn." Ele continuou a olhar para o vento.

"Eu decidi que vou te ajudar a encontrar um amor!"

Hiei deu pulo de surpresa, saltando para fora do remo. No último segundo, ele se segurou no fim do remo com a mão direita. Botan espiou alguma coisa embaixo de si e gaguejou. "Hiei! Você está bem! Aqui, me deixe ajudar você a subir!"

Hiei levantou seus olhos para ela. "O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso!"

Botan piscou. "Quero dizer... eu vou _ajudar você_ a subir...e..."

"Não, baka! A outra coisa!" he gritou, se balançando lado a lado.

"Oh, aquilo," ela respondeu, aérea. "É, eu decidi que ninguém merece ser tão solitário e, uma vez que você não vai ajudar a si mesmo, eu vou!"

Os olhos de Hiei se encheram de raiva. "Eu mal estou aceitando você me 'testar'! Você não vai -"

"Eu sei!" ela interveio alegremente. "Isso é só um bônus!"

"Ótimo," ele diz, sarcástico. "Agora eu tenho um bônus de encheção de saco."

Ela cruzou os braços altivamente. "Você realmente é um canalha às vezes, sabia? Pelo menos você poderia agradecer."

"Agradecer!" Hiei se enfureceu, fazendo o remo tremer enquanto subia de volta em sua ponta. "Pelo o quê? Por uma cabeça-de-vento pôr seu nariz na minha pessoal, tentando se meter em assuntos que não são da conta dela!"

Botan engoliu em seco, fitando Hiei intensamente. "Melhor uma cabeça-de-vento que um demônio arrogante, cretino e..." ela gaguejava.

Hiei rodou os olhos. "E eu acho que colocar o seu nariz em minha vida pessoal não importa? Se eu bem sei, _Botan_, você também é sozinha. Talvez eu devesse achar um amor pra você.."

Os olhos de Botan se arregalaram de horror. "O quê! Não! Quero dizer..."

Hiei sorriu de canto, triunfante. "Não é muito tentador, não é?"

"Eu sou diferente de você! É diferente!" ela respondeu, sua face queimando. "Eu sou sociável e amigável -"

"Não parece que isso tem te ajudado em achar uma companhia, não é?"

Botan corou violentamente. "Cale a boca, ou eu vou pisar na sua mão e te fazer cair!"

"Não se preocupe, eu mesmo vou."

"Hiei não!" Botan gritou, largando o remo para segurar as mãos dele. Nesse exato momento, Hiei jogou seu corpo para cima, girando o remo em sua subida. Botan, que havia largado o remo para ajudar o koorime, deslizou do remo quando ele se virou.

Ela soltou um grito, mas parou quando Hiei agarrou sua mão. Ela o fitou, a mão dele era a única coisa que a segurava da queda para sua morte. Ela engoliu a seco, nervosa.

Hiei olhou para ela, pensando um instante. "Ouça onna, estou te avisando-"

"Desculpe, Hiei," ela suspirou baixinho. "Mas você não acha... Quero dizer, ninguém quer ficar sozinho, certo?" Ela engoliu a massa que se formava em sua garganta.

Hiei a fitou por uns momentos, franzindo o cenho - como se as palavras estivessem na ponta de seus lábios, mas ele não as diria. Finalmente ele murmurou alguma coisa e a puxou. "Venha," ele murmurou, a pousando no remo.

Ela soltou um pequeno grito e se segurou no casaco dele no balanço. Ela se sentou lá, tremendo e temendo. Finalmente, Hiei grunhiu e agarrou seu pulso. Silenciosamente pedia que ela tirasse as mãos dele, e a empurrou para longe de si no remo. "Eu gostaria de não passar muito tempo em um remo nessa maldita posição, se você não se importa."

Botan corou e fez um gesto com a cabeça, afirmando. Aterrisou o remo em frente ao portal novamente. Uma vez tendo o passado, ela arriscou. "Um...Hiei?"

"Hn."

"O que faz você rir?"

"Eu não rio."

"Que isso. Todo mundo ri."

"Eu não."

"Você sente cócegas, então?"

"Abaixe suas mãos, agora, onna."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você nunca tenha dado risada."

"Eu não me importo se você acredita ou não."

"Certo. _Eu vou _fazer você rir então."

"Claro."

"Não seja tão convencido!"

"Tanto faz."

"Está fazendo de novo!"

"Hn."

"Você não pode usar "hn" para tudo, sabia?"

"NADA agrada você, mulher!"

_Esta vai ser uma longa semana. Já está mais difícil que eu pensei..._

_Isso vai ser os sete infernos e mais..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**O Primeiro dia no Makai**

Botan puxou o kimono com força quando ele se enroscou em outro espinho._ Por quê que **toda** planta do Makai tem que ter algum tipo de ponta espinhenta! _Ela pensou irritada, finalmente soltando o tecido. Depois de pousarem no Makai, ela tentou perguntar ao Hiei onde era sua "casa". De qualquer forma, o demônio de fogo decidiu não responder e, ao invés disso, se pôs a caminhar através da Floresta do Makai Forest, a deixando para trás tentando alcançá-lo. Caminharam assim por mais ou menos uma hora.

Ela levantou os olhos para ver Hiei a uns bons metros de altura acima dela, mal sendo possível enxergá-lo entre as árvores cheias. "Ah não," ela grunhiu, mudando seu passo para uma apressada corrida para que então pudesse se igualar ao demônio de fogo.

Em seus frenéticos esforços, ela acaba por tropeça numa raiz de árvore, caindo num monte feio meio ao chão da floresta. Ela grunhiu, fechando os olhos de dor. Com cuidado para não prejudicar algum machucado, ela se colocou em pé. "Esse vai ser um _ótimo _dia," murmurou a si mesma.

"Pareceu um pouco sarcástico," uma fria voz respondeu à sua esquerda.

Botan girou sua cabeça em volta. Ela tremeu. Lá, em algum lugar escondido entre as árvores estava um magnífico centauro. Era um macho, com cabelos loiros esvoaçantes, adornada de folhas brilhantes. Ele tinha brilhantes olhos cor de lavanda e penetrantes. Ele balançou sua igualmente loira cauda impacientemente. "Você vai ficar só me olhando o dia todo?" ele perguntou calmamente, sua voz cheia de curiosidade, num acento melodioso.

Botan corou. "Desculpe...Eu, hum... devia mesmo estar indo..." Relutante, ela abaixou seu olhar pra magnífica criatura. Se ela não corresse, nunca mais seria capaz de encontrar Hiei e ele certamente não a esperaria ou sequer se sentiria obrigado a voltar para procurar por ela.

"Deixe-me levá-la até seu amigo," o centauro ofereceu gentilmente.

O coração de Botan batia forte. "Vo-você faria isso? Mesmo?" ela indagou, esperançosa, nem sequer se importar em saber como ele poderia saber que ela estava procurando por Hiei em primeiro lugar.

Ele sorriu amarelo. "Eu faria, claro. Suba em minhas costas." Ele se aproximou da excitada guia espiritual, se abaixando um pouco para que ela pudesse facilmente subir em suas costas. Botan acenou positivamente e com cuidado pousou suas mãos em suas largas costas. Com um impulso, ela balançou seu corpo para cima, segurando a mão dele para manter equilíbrio.

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou, se ajustando em cima dele. Ele simplesmente sorriu de volta e partiu floresta adentro. Botan tencionou, sentindo os músculos dele enrijecerem e se contraírem entre suas pernas. Por alguns minutos, ela apreciou aquela sensação. Relaxou e começou a se mover junto a ele. Por alguns minutos, ela se sentou e apreciou a sensação de seus movimentos em silêncio.

Sua paz não duraria muito, quando ela de repente se deu conta de que estavam no caminho errado. Ela lembrava exatamente da direção que Hiei partira. E estava indo à direção oposta. "Com licença?" - chamou, nervosa. "Meu amigo foi para o outro lado..." ela tentou apontar com sua mão.

O centauro não hesitou ou respondeu, mantendo seu caminho através da floresta. Botan tremeu. "Olá?" ela tentou de novo. "Você pode me ouvir?" Ainda, nenhuma resposta.

Decidindo que ele provavelmente estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, ela deu um tapa em seu ombro. "Com licença, meu amigo foi na direção oposta - estamos indo pelo caminho errado."

Dessa vez, os lábios do centauro se curvaram. "Estamos pegando um atalho."

Botan engoliu em seco. A voz dele soava diferente, quase se podia sentir um _assobio ruim _em seu tom anterior. Imediatamente, a sensação de paz se foi e deu lugar à ansiedade - um estranho nó se formando na boca de seu estômago.

_Preciso sair daqui!_

Ela tentou sair das costas da besta com toda força. Infelizmente, ele sentiu seus movimentos e cravou uma das mãos em seu ombro, parando-a. "Você não vai a lugar algum!" ele deu um sorriso perverso, a parte ameaçadora de sua voz agora completamente emersa. Botan deu um grito agudo e tentava com toda força libertar seu braço. Ele apenas a apertou mais, a puxando para mais perto de si. Botan apertou os olhos com força, esperando pelo pior.

De repente, a força em seu braço afrouxou e ela pulou para o chão da floresta, caindo sem muito jeito. Abriu os olhos e sentiu a respiração faltar diante de seu horror. O braço que a segurava ainda estava preso ao dela, mas fora mutilado de seu corpo; cortado exatamente no meio do antebraço. Rapidamente ela se livrou daquilo, tremendo de nojo.

No instante seguinte, Hiei jogou em frente dela sua túnica preta, a espada em punho para proteção. "Hiei!" ela sussurrou aliviada, antes de sua atenção ser brutalmente roubada pela figura do centauro. Ele segurava seu braço sangrento com dor, soltando gritos de agonia.

Botan sentiu faltar o ar quando de repente as pernas e braços da criatura se endureceram e seu cabelo prateado tomou tons de verde. Em segundos, ele havia se transformado numa criatura-serpente, guinchando ameaçadoramente para Hiei.

"Saia da minha frente aparição de fogo!" ele gritou. Botan tremeu diante da diferença de voz na agora criatura-serpente. "Eu encontrei esta presa!"

Hiei rosnou e deu um passo, bloqueando então toda a visão dele sobre Botan. "Minha." Ele resmungou, liberando uma considerável onda de seu youki. Sentindo o poder de Hiei, a serpente soltou um assobio final e partiu entre as árvores.

Hiei se voltou para Botan, rapidamente guardando sua espada. "Um demônio metamorfo." ele a informou com um olhar desdenhoso. "Ele estava e levando para sua casa."

Num ímpeto de seu medo, Botan quis chorar pela perda de uma criatura tão bela. Poderia tê-la matado, e ela estava triste por perder isso. Era poderosa. E não conseguia parar de tremer.

"É você ficar sozinha para fazer uma coisa estúpida como essa" Hiei continuou em aparente aborrecimento.

Botan balançava a cabeça e continuava a tremendo. "M-me ajuda a le-levantar?" ela sussurrou, estendendo sua mão. Hiei rodou os olhos, mas segurou sua mão, rapidamente a puxando. Logo que sentiu os pés tocarem o chão sólido, ela sentiu seu sangue subir à cabeça e a floresta girando diante de seus olhos. Ela se segurou na capa de Hiei desesperadamente, apertando seu rosto contra o tecido negro.

Hiei gelou e deu um passo incerto para trás, mas Botan apenas o segurou mais forte. Ela nunca quis sair de seu lado, o Makai era perigoso demais sem ele. A percepção de quão perto ela estava da morte fez Botan tremer de medo. Ela olhou para ele com olhos mareados de lágrimas. "Eu-" mas ela nunca terminou sua frase, desmaiando.

**oOo**

Botan acordou com o suave cheiro de cicuta e pinho. Ela estava dormindo na mais confortável cama que já esteve. Era uma daquelas elétricas - ela dava umas tremidas de vezem quando, em movimentos firmes. Ela bocejou e se afundou ainda mais no travesseiro negro, saboreando sua macia textura.

"Você já está acordada?" sua cama soltou um estalo. Os olhos de Botan se arregalaram, surpresos. Seus olhos encontraram duas esferas de carmesin. Ela deu um salto - Hiei era a sua cama! Aquelas tremidas elétricas eram seus pés, e seu travesseiro era o ombro dele! Ela ria, nervosa.

Ele grunhiu e a jogou propositalmente para o chão da foresta. Ela se encolheu de dor. "Ow..."

"Agora ouça," ele disse seco e direto, olhando para ela. "Eu não pude dizer isso antes pra você porque você desmaiou."

Botan o fitava com ar curioso.

"Se eu tenho que carregar você comigo por uma semana inteira, você tem que mostrar algum bom senso. Aparentemente, como você demonstrou há duas horas atrás -"

"Eu estive dormindo por duas horas!"

"Sim, agora cale a boca - Eu não teminei."

Botan cerrou os lábios.

"Como você demonstrou há duas horas atrás, você não tem o menor bom senso. Koenma vai me jogar numa prisão se alguma coisa acontecer com você, então você terá que andar _na minha frente_ para que eu possa ter certeza que não vai fazer mais nada estúpido."

"Desculpe..." ela murmurou, não querendo deixá-lo ainda mais irritado. Com certeza ela não queria ter que se virar sozinha no Makai. Ela tremia só de lembrar daquele 'shapeshifter'. **(metaformo)**

"E," Hiei continuou como se ela não tivesse ditto nada, "você tem que manter um passo decente. Eu já tenho que reduzir minha caminhada uma vez que você está comigo, me atrasando em no mínimo 4 vezes. Então eu tive que salvar o seu rabo perdendo mais meia hora. Tive que carregá-la, o que me atrasava ainda mais. Sem contar que tive que percorrer uma área que eu já tinha percorrido antes. Eu já poderia ter ido ao Ningenkai e voltado duas vezes!"

Botan corria um dos dedos pela terra. "Bem, pelo jeito alguém teve bastante tempo para se zangar comigo..."

Hiei grunhiu. Botan riu nervosamente e se pôs de pé. "Desculpe, não fique tão bravo! Eu vou andar na sua frente e vou andar bem rápido."

Hiei cruzou os braços e olhou para ela silenciosamente. Botan rapidamente virou para outro lado, evitando uma risada. Se ela não o conhecesse melhor, pensaria que ele a estava encarando **(vc pode tirar os dois 'ela' dafrase)**. Ela começou a andar em frente e Hiei seguia atrás dela.

"Sabe," Botan disse após alguns momentos. "Você não devia ser tão temperamental. Sua namorada vai realmente odiar se você gritar com ela o tempo todo."

Hiei bufou atrás dela. "Primeiro - Eu não vou ter uma **namorada** tão cedo e segundo, se por alguma bizarra razão eu tiver, ela não seria estúpida o bastante para seguir um ser que muda de forma. Principalmente um que imite um centauro porque NÃO HÁ CENTAUROS NO MAKAI."

Botan estreitou os olhos, tentando não parecer embaraçada. "Tanto fa- Ai meu deus!" Ela de repente parou, o que fez Hiei trombar nela.

"Baka! O que está fazendo!" ele gritou depois de se recompor.

Botan não respondeu, se pondo a corer as mãos pelos bolsos do kimono. "Onde eu coloquei? Eu tenho que escrever isso..." ela mumurou para si mesma, ainda procurando através das pregas. Finalmente ela retirou um pequeno caderno cor de rosa. "Aqui está!" ela o abriu e começou a escrever nele, usando seu joelho como apoio.

Hiei a observou por alguns momentos antes de sua curiosidade (e paciência) o derrotasse. "O que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou em tom sério, dando um olhar reprovador ao caderno.

"Escrevendo que você quer uma namorada que não seja estúpida e que tenha instintos de sobrevivência..." ela murmurou, ainda escrevendo.

Hiei corou. "O quê!"

Botan fechou o caderno com uma expressão contente. "Estou procurando uma namorada para você, lembra?"

"Eu-" ele gaguejou. Hiei abriu sua boca de novo, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Botan deu de ombros. "Enquanto eu estiver por aqui, é bom fazer alguma coisa."

Ele deu a ela o mesmo olhar confuso.

"Então..." Ela batia a caneta em sua bochecha. "Vamos começar com... qual sua cor favorita?"

Hiei estreitou os olhos sobre ela. "Você não está andando - estamos tentando manter um passo rápido," ele finalmente respondeu.

Botan franziu as sobrancelhas e virou à sua esquerda, começando a caminhar com vontade. Hiei piscou, surpreso, e correu até ela. "Agora," ela bufava, com raiva, entre suas inúteis investidas em velocidade. "Qual sua cor favorita?"

"Eu não tenho uma," ele respondeu, perfeitamente bem com o passo que seguiam.

"Então vamos te achar uma," ela respondeu. "O que acha de preto?"

"Preto não é uma cor. É simplesmente um buraco que absorve todas as outras cores e por isso não pode ser uma."

Botan simplesmente balançou a cabeça, concordando, mas logo correu a abrir o caderno e escrever no fim da página nomeada - "Personalidade de Hiei" - _perpicaz e inteligente._

De repente, eles chegaram a uma clareira. Botan suspirou aliviada. Estava cansada de tantas raízes e espinhos machucando e cortando suas canelas. Ela sentiu a mão firme de Hiei sobre seu ombro.

"Vamos parar aqui," ele avisou, passando por ela e largando seu ombro. Botan o fitou por um momento em silêncio. Ela não saberia dizerse era por causa de sua mão ter deixado seu ombro latejando ou pelo fato dele parecer tão bem enquanto ela estava sem fôlego por seu esforço na caminhada.

Hiei se virou e a espiou enigmaticamente. "O que você está olhando?"

Botan corou. "Nada! Desculpe..."

Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas voltou a lhe dar as costas. Rapidamente ele desapareceu num borrão negro. Botan engoliu em seco, finalmente entendo o que havia acontecido. "Hiei!" gritou. Ela congelou, sem resposta. Ela a havia abandonado! Ela se sentia entrando em pânico, a clareira se tornando cada vez mais escura.

De repente, sentiu algo mover-se atrás de sei. Ela gritou amedrontada e materializou seu remo, se lançando sobre ele em pânico. Ela ofegava, quando viu um certo demônio de fogo no lugar do horrível monstro roxo que havia imaginado. Hiei segurou o cabo do remo com sua mão, a outra sehurando um pedaço de madeira. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, surpresos. "Você está mesmo nervosa."

Botan saltou de seu remo e o desmaterializou. "Você me assustou, só isso," ela respondeu um tanto agressiva, uma tinta vermelha espalhada sobre suas bochechas.

Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo um "Ok."

"Você... você sorriu!" ela disse espantada.

Hiei rodou os olhos e rapidamente lhe deu as costas, uma leve coloração vermelha agora sobre as bochechas dele. Botan zombava. "Eu sabia que **alguma coisa** era engraçado para você. "

Hiei se voltou para ela, com um meio-sorriso arrogante em seus lábios. "Sim, colhedoras de almas idiotas e facilmente assustáveis."

Botan corou. "Só porque eu não vivi no Makai a minha vida toda como você..."

Hiei apertou os olhos e franziu o cenho. Ele passou por ela, jogando a madeira no chão.

Botan engoliu a seco suas palavras. Talvez ela não deveria ter dito aquilo. "Está fazendo um fogo? " ela perguntou, tentando mover o assunto para outra direção.

"Você quer dormir sem um?" ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e aborrecida, se voltando para fitá-la.

Ela tremeu diante daquele tom de voz tão frio. "Não..." murmurou, fitando o chão. Ele suspirou resignado, voltando à sua atividade. Ela o assistia jogar um pequeno pedaço de madeira no chão e acendê-lo com seu youki, junto ao resto da madeira. Estava imaginando como ele poderia iniciar um fogo quando uma chama emergiu de seu dedo. Botan havia esquecido que ele era um demônio de fogo.

A garota caiu no chão quando a madeira começou a queimar. Pousou seu caderno e caneta ao seu lado, mas sua caneta começou a rolar através pelo chão em direção ao fogo. "Ah, não!" ela disse, tentando alcançar a caneta. Mas o objetorolou até a ponta da fogueira antes que ela pudesse pegá-lo. "Minha caneta!"

Hiei rapidamente se abaixou e pegou a caneta, a jogando de volta ao chão. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas, novamente, decidiu não falar nada no momento e fechou sua boca.

"Obrigada, Hiei - tudo bem com sua mão?" ela perguntou tenramente, olhando para cima, em direção a ele.

Hiei a olhou surpreso, mas rapidamente se cobriu com a velha máscara inexpressiva. "O fogo e o calor não ferem minha mão." Respondeu simplesmente.

Botan concordou, balançando a cabeça, e se inclinou para pegar sua caneta. "Não toque nela!" Hiei tentou avisá-la, mas já era tarde.

Ela colocou o dedo sobre a caneta e imediatamente recuou, reclamando de dor. "Ai!" gritou, segurando seu dedo queimado. Hiei suspirou e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, segurando sua mão com a dele. Ele segurou seu dedos de forma que pudêsse dar uma olhada neles. "Eu disse para você não tocar" reprimiu, baixinho.

"Desculpe," ela sussurrou, observando a face dele examinando seu dedo. De repente, Hiei se levantou, a levantando-a consigo. Ele a levou para o outro lado do fogo e se sentou, sentando-na do seu lado.

Hiei rasgou um pedaço da bandagem excessiva em seu braço e enrolou no dedo dela. Enfaixava o dedo devagar, ainda segurando a mão da garotacom sua outra mão. Botan suspirou. Hoje não havia sido um bom dia, afinal. Talvez devesse desistir e voltar para o Mundo Espiritual. Ela não foi nada além que um empecilho para o Hiei desde que chegaram ao Makai.

"Vermelho," de repente ele a interrompeu de seus pensamentos.

"Huh?"

"Esta é minha cor favorita."

Botan o fitou por um instante. "Mesmo?" finalmente perguntou.

Ele grunhiu. "Eu acho."

Botan sorriu. "Você não tem que fingir ter uma cor favorita só para responder minha pergunta."

Ele lhe deu um sorriso de canto, pausando o enrolar da bandagem. "Acredite-me, eu não faria isso." Ele prendeu o último pedaço da bandagem no dedo agora devidamente enfaixado. "Eu só decidi que queria saber que cor eu prefiro entre as outras."

Botan sorriu largo. "É uma boa razão." Mas parou, notando que ele não havia soltando de sua mão. Ele também notou e rapidamente a soltou, guardando a sua. Ela corou e se virou, puxando seus joelhos para debaixo do queixo.

"Qual a sua cor favorita?"

Botan parou um segundo. "O quê? Minha cor favorita?"

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, esperando pela resposta.

"Ah, hum...verde, eu acho." Ela respondeu, fitando o fogo.

Hiei sorriu de lado, se apoiando sobre os cotovelos. "Vou me certificar de que o companheiro que eu escolher para você goste da cor verde também então."

"Você estava falando sério sobre isso!"

Ele sorriu diabolicamente. "Eu sempre levo a sério meus objetivos..." A face dele voltou a seriedade. "Mas você também."

"Hiei," Botan suspirou. "Eu não me sinto sozinha e eu vou achar um amor se eu quiser. Mas você parace ser muito solitário. É meu dever ajudar você!"

Hiei lhe deu um olhar estranho antes de fechar os olhos e pousar suas mãos debaixo da nuca. "É verde então."

Botan rodou os olhos. "Eu tenho que lhe dizer que os opostos estão determinados a se atrairem. Provavelmente será mais certo para mim alguém que goste da cor que constrata com verde."

Hiei abriu um dos olhos, curiosamente. "Qual a cor que constrata com verde?"

"É-" Botan congelou, de repente se lembrando de que cor era. Ela corou e tentou desviar do olhar fixo de Hiei. "Um... eu não me lembro."

Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas deixou pra lá. No segundo seguinte ele estava de pé olhando para as árvores adiante.

"Onde você está indo?" Botan perguntou, sentando-se e o olhando diretamente.

Hiei apontou as árvores. "Estou indo dormir."

Uma expressão de medo e preocupação estamparam a face de Botan. "Lá-lá em cima?"

"Eu sempre durmo em árvores." Ele respondeu, impacientemente.

Botan mordeu o lábio. "Você poderia..." hesitou, tomando mais coragem "...ficar comigo? Por favor?"

Hiei a fitou por alguns instantes, então para as árvores e para o fogo, contrariado. Finalmente se sentou. "Até você dormir," murmurou. Botan sorriu, e se deitou na grama, tentando parecer agradecida. Mas ela não queria que ele ficasse só até ela dormir. Estava com muito medo de que algum demônio viesse no meio da noite e...

Uma idéia passou por sua cabeça. Ela fingiu um bocejo e fechou os olhos, se aproximando ainda mais da forma de Hiei. Ela continuou se aproximando até que podia sentir seu corpo perto do dela. Ela quase reconsiderou seu plano quando sentiu o koorime tenso e desconfortável, mas então o pensamento sobre demônios passou por sua cabeça novamente.

"Onna!" ele sussurrou irritado. "Onna! Baka - Como pode ter dormido tão rápido!"

Botan respondeu caindo sobre seu braço e soltando outro bocejo. Ela ainda pôde ouvi-lo grunhir, rabugento.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**_by Tsuki - betagem deMel A.T._**

**Compras no Makai?**

"Eles o quê?" Yusuke gritou.

"Ela não disse o porquê e é apenas por uma semana!" Koenma gritou de volta, esfregando suas orelhas. "Mostre algum auto-controle!"

"Mas..." Yusuke não conseguia parar o choque que passava por ele. "É do Hiei que estamos falando!"

"Mesmo assim, ela não disse porquê..." Koenma retrucou pela vigésima vez.

"Dez pratas como a Botan mata ele com o seu remo antes da semana acabar," Kuwabara disse com um largo sorriso.

"Dez pratas como o Hiei faz churrasquinho dela antes da semana acabar," Yusuke retrucou, dando ao seu amigo um sorriso desafiador.

Kuwabara estendeu sua mão. "Eu vou aceitar a aposta - não literalmente. Eu aposto que a Botan volta antes porque ela vai desistir e não vai suportar o Hiei."

Yusuke juntou à dele sua mão. "Ótimo, e eu aposto que ela volta antes porque o Hiei vai forçá-la ou porque ela está muito assustada."

Kuwabara soltou sua mão com um sorriso largo e maroto. "Bem, está certo então." Ele se voltou para Koenma. "Quer participar da aposta?"

Koenma pensou por um instante, se lembrando da expressão determinada de Botan. "Ok, eu aposto que ela vai ficar a semana toda."

Yusuke não se conteve em rir. "Ainda bem que você é rico, porque você vai perder essa aposta!" Ele lançou o olhar para um certo rapaz de cabelos vermelhos sentado na esquina.

"Desculpe, Kurama... não há muito mais em que você apostar, mas você pode se você quiser..."

A raposa acariciou uma rosa na mão antes de voltar a fitar Yusuke. "Eu vou apostar," ele disse num tom baixo, olhando para outra árvore. "Aposto..." fez uma pausa, examinando a face curiosa deles. "que ela vai ficar a semana toda porque... eles vão se apaixonar."

Kuwabara e Yusuke olharam atônitos para ele antes de começarem a cairn a risada. "Prepare-se para perder 30 pratas, Kurama!"

Kurama apenas sorriu. "Vamos ver."

**oOo**

Botan grunhiu e se remexeu em sua soneca, rolando pregruiçosamente para seu lado. Onde eu estou? Ela pensou, meio grogue, ousando abrir seus olhos. No mesmo instante, ela se arrepedeu de tal ação e fechou os olhos doloridos. Sol estúpido...

Com mais cuidado, ela tentou de novo. Com os olhos mais acostumados com a luz, um fogo quase fora do controle atravessa sua visão e ela começa a se lembrar exatamente onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Pra começar ela se lembrou do 'bem executado' plano de se livrar de seus medos por demônios. E também percebeu que não estava segrando o braço de Hiei quando acordou.

Cuidadosamente, ela virou sua cabeça para o lado esquerdo. Lá, deitando pacificamente ao seu lado, a face um pouco suja pela fumaça, estava Hiei. Botan estava surpresa por ele ter permanecido lá mesmo quando ela - obviamente - soltou seu braço. Ou talvez, ele tenha apenas desistido e caído no sono.

De repente, seu rosto se mexeu e os cantos de sua boca delinearam-se para baixo, numa expressão carrancuda e concentrad. Antes que pudesse parar a si mesma, ela começou a ter um ataque de riso.

Após seu entusiasmo ter morrido, ela deu um singelo sorriso ao demônio de fogo. Ela virou o rosto, começando a ficar inquieta. Estava tentada a acordar o Hiei para acalmar sua impaciência, mas outra olhadela no rosto tranquilo dele anulou aquele desejo. Começou a brincar com as mãos e percebeu quão sujas estavam.

Levantou-as em direção do rosto, contorcendo o nariz com desgosto de ver seus dedos melecados. "Eca..." murmurou para si mesma.

Ficando o mais quieta possível, firmou-se nos pés encarando a direção para a floresta. Começou a caminhar entre as árvores, buscando encontrar uma fonte de água onde pudesse se limpar um pouco. De repente congelou-se, lembrando dos seus medos dos demônios impiedosos que viviam no Makai. Fixou-se em sua posição entre Hiei e a floresta, olhando sem muita certeza para atrás e para frente, entre os dois.

Finalmente, ela decidiu que não iria longe o bastante para que pudesse se perder, que definitivamente não falaria com estranhos e que se alguma coisa acontecesse, ela gritaria para que Hiei fosse salvá-la. Ou… ela esperava que fosse.

Decisão tomada, emaranhou-se na floresta, mas não conseguia conter o nervosismo que remexia em seu estômago. Enquanto adentrava entre as àrvores densas, tentava ouvir o som de água. Para sua surpresa, ouviu um leve borbulhar. Cheia de excitação, correu em direção ao barulho. Afastava de seu caminho alguns galhos, aguçando seus ouvidos para o barulho que crescia cada vez mais.

De repente, passou por emaranhado de vinhas e arbustos e chegou a uma pequena fonte termal. Situada entre grandes rochas e uma extensa grama, o vapor da água parecia chamar por ela. Ofegante, ela abaixou a mão e correu-a pelo líquido mormacento, estremecendo quando o calor batia em sua mão. Suspirou. Relaxar na linda fonte termal seria aliviante...

Fez uma careta, levando a mão até o quimono rosa. Ela não tinha nada com o que relaxar. A menos que...

Corou só de pensar em tomar banho nua. Com um suspiro de derrota, rapidamente ela lavou as mãos e se levantou para ir embora. Passou cegamente pela vinhas novamente e quase colidiu com Hiei. Soltou um grito agito de susto e se agarrou na blusa do kimono. "Hiei! Você me assustou!" Levantou os olhos para seu rosto, surpresa em ver alívio certo que passou em suas feições. Ele tinha ficado... preocupado com ela?

Aquela feição foi rapidamente substituida por uma zangada, de qualquer forma. "Baka! O que diabos você está fazendo por aqui!" ele retrucou, àspero.

Ela se defendeu com franqueza. "Eu estava buscando água para lavar as minhas mãos, obrigada!"

Grunhiu de raiva, mas uma vez mais segurou sua vontade de gritar com ela. Apenas um "Que seja," veio em sem tom algum.

O rosto de Botan se iluminou de repente, como se ela estivesse tendo uma idéia. "Ei, ahn, o que nós vamos fazer hoje?"

Hiei fechou a cara com o modo que ela disse **nós**. Deu de ombros e se virou de volta.

_Se nada_, a vaga resposta fez a face dela brilhar ainda mais. "Nada por enquanto?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com aquele tom esperançoso, mas continuou em silêncio.

"Eu tenho uma coisa que podemos fazer!" disse toda contente, levando aquele silêncio como um não. Ela se aproximou dele e apanhou a sua mão. "Venha cá, eu tenho que mostrar uma coisa!"

Antes que ele pudesse tentar resistir, ela já o tinha levado pelo emaranhado de arbustos e vinhas, só parando quando ambos haviam passado. Deu um sorriso largo só pela visão, a ansiedade estampada em seus olhos. "Olhe, uma fonte termal!"

Hiei grunhiu. "E?"

"E," ela disse, se virando para ele com olhos pedintes. "Não seria simplesmente maravilhoso relaxar nela?"

Observou a água com vapor com uma expressão entediada. "Não."

Botan rodou os olhos de irritação. "Bem eu quero, e não tente me dizer que não. Você mesmo disse que não íamos fazer nada hoje."

"Hn," ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. "Quem disse que eu ia dizer que não? Eu adoraria ter você fora da minha vista." Ele se virou para ir embora, mas Botan rapidamente agarrou o seu braço.

"Espere," precipitou-se, suas bochechas ganhando um leve tom de vermelho.

Ele a fitou, aborrecido. "O quê?"

Ela abaixou os olhos do olhar penetrante dele, nervosa. "Bem, você que eu... ahn... eu não... não tenho nada que vestir pra me banhar..."

Hiei bufou.

"Isso não é engraçado!" Botan retrucou, largando o braço dele com raiva. "Eu só quero que me leve de volta ao Ningenkai para comprar uma roupa de banho!"

Os olhos de Hiei tremeram zangados. "O quê? Eu não vou fazer todo o caminho até o Ningenkai para você!"

"Você não tem mais nada pra fazer!"

Ele rangia os dentes e a fitou por alguns momentos, tentando pensar num meio de evitar ter que ir até o mundo dos homens mas ainda garantindo a ela algumas boas horas na fonte termal – bem longe dele. De repente, teve uma idéia. "Então você precisa de uma roupa de banho?" Sorriu com canto dos lábios.

Botan colocou as mãos no quadril. "Sim!"

E ele lhe devolveu um sorriso diabólico. "Não diga mais nada."

**oOo**

"O Mercado do Makai!" Botan gritou quando outro demônio se esbarrou nela, tirando seu equilíbrio.

"Por que não?" Hiei perguntou, inocente, caminhando à frente dela. "Eles vendem de tudo."

"Eu não sabia que o Makai tinha um mercado." Gritou no meio da multidão.

Hiei sorriu de volta para ela. "Eles estão espalhados por toda parte."

Botan estremeceu com outro demônio a empurrando. Obviamente boas maneiras não faziam uma grande parte dos valores desses demônios.

Finalmente, pararam em frente à uma tenda decorada. Hiei balançou a mão em direção aos itens expostos. "Escolha."

Botan olhou para os tecidos de cintas e escarpes. "Eu estou procurando por roupas de banho, Hiei."

Hiei lhe deu um sorriso malicioso. "E estas são roupas de banho."

Os olhos dela tremerem de horror. "O-o quê?" gaguejou, dando um olhar de repreensão para as 'roupas de banho'. Com cuidado, como se o tecido estivesse envenenado, ela levantou um pedaço de pano. "Você espera que eu vista ISSO!"

Hiei deu de ombros. "Não estou dizendo isso. Mas estou dizendo que ou veste isso ou nada porque eu não vou carregar o seu rabo até o Ningenkai."

Botan corou furiosamente e baixou o olhar para o pedaço de pano em sua mão. Era uma mistura vibrante de azul – quase que da mesma cor que seu cabelo. Infelizmente ela duvidava que todo o tecido costurado junto ainda cobriria tudo que ela queria coberto. Engoliu a seco nervosamente, virando o tecido ao contrário em sua mão.

"Não que alguém vá ver você," Hiei disse calmamente, dando a ela um olhar para que se apressasse.

Ela o fitou. Ele nunca admitiria mas, as palavras dele foram realmente comfortadoras. Balançou a cabeça timidamente e guardou a roupa de banho dentro do kimono. Rapidamente Hiei deu ao dono da loja algumas moedas de ouro e seguiu Botan para fora da tenda.

Uma hora depois, estavam de volta à mesma clareira. Botan não tinha idéia de como Hiei havia encontrado mesmo lugar tão facilmente, mas ela nõa ia perguntar nada. Virou-se para caminhar em direção ao mesmo ponto da floresta, mas parou quando percebeu que Hiei não a estava seguindo. "Hiei? Você não vem?"

Hiei olhou como se preferisse dizer a Yukina que era irmão dela. "Eu já lhe disse - não. Eu não quero descansar."

"Ah, eu sei disso," Botan interrompeu. "Eu quero dizer, você não vem pela floresta comigo?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não. Por que eu iria?"

Ela corou, envergonhada. "Ah, bem... eu pensei que você ficaria olhando..." Percebendo sua expressão contrariado, tentou de novo. "Eu só não quero nenhum demônio doente chegando perto de mim."

Hiei pareceu considerar essa opção, um flash de preocupação brilhou em seus olhos vermelhos. Depois de um tempo, ele rodou os olhos. "Certo – mas não espere que eu fique de pé atrás dos arbustos como uma espécie de guarda-costas."

**(cinco minutos depois)**

_Eu não acredito que estou sentado aqui como o guarda-costas dela! _Hiei bramou contra si mesmo, irritado, sentado em frente aos arbustos e vinhas que bloqueavam a visão da fonte termal. Passou os dedos em sua espada, fitando furiosamente o chão

De repente, sua audição demoníaca captou um suave _splash_ e soube que Botan havia entrado na água. Tentava manter sua mente trabalhando numa forma de escapar dali sem ela notar, mas ao invés disso seus sentidos apurados captavam cada movimento que ela fazia. Cada vez que ela se locomovia, a água rolava até a grama e ele ouvia. Maldita guia espiritual.

Rosnou, uma irritante voizinha no fundo de sua mente o pertubava, o tentando com idéias malucas, cada uma melhor que a outra. Franzindo o cenho, ele afastou aquelas idéias e verbalizou sua irritação. "Ande logo. Nós não temos o dia todo." gritou para ela com aspereza, depois murmurou soltando o ar. "Só uma fêmea para demorar uma eternidade."

"Eu mal acabei de entrar!" veio a irritadiça resposta.

Ele rosnou de novo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, segurando-se. "Então me deixa ir!"

"Você não se atreveria!" ela ameaçou em alto e bom som. "Essa roupa de banho já é embaraçosa o bastante sem nenhum demônio para me ver!"

Enterrando a ponta da bota na terra fofa, ele voltou à sua posição e segurou sua raiva. Mas depois de mais alguns minutos de cega tortura, ele perdeu a paciêcia. "Saia daí AGORA."

"Não!"

Ele rosnou. "Sim!"

De repente ela soltou um grito aterrorizado. O berro se tornou apenas um balbucio e Hiei na hora estava de pé. Em segundos ele cortou as vinhas que caíam e estava na margem da fonte termal. Nervosamente, ele escaneou a área em busca de Botan, mas conseguia vê-la. Ela se afogou? Alguém a levou? Olhou para o outro lado da fonte, mas tinha apenas lama cobrindo pedregulhos – não havia para onde o raptor escapar.

Repentiamente, dois braços molhados abraçaram sua cintura e o puxaram para dentro da água quente. Indignado, Hiei voltou à tona ao som de uma risada divertida. "Agora que você precisa se secar, talvez eu consiga relaxar um pouco." Botan apenas disse, mergulhando para o outro lado da fonte, a água acima de seus ombros.

Fitando uma Botan que relaxava tranquilamente, Hiei se posicionou silencioso atrás dela, se movendo calmamente pela água sem fazer barulho. Pousando as mãos rapidamente sobre os ombros dela, passou o pé direito frente aos dela. Puxando-na para o lado com as mãos e ao mesmo tempo trouxe o pé de volta, Hiei devolveu o favor enquanto a manobra arremessava Botan antes que ela pudesse reagir, a jogando dentro d'água.

Completadamente em choque, a guia subiu gaguejando, uma mão tentando tirar os cabelos do rosto. O grunhido dela quase chegou aos pés de um dos que Hiei dá, quando ela abriu as palmas da mão e jogou água na cara do demônio de fogo. Hiei ficou atônito, não menos que isso.

Sem parar para pensar, Hiei copiou o gesto de Botan, usando seus braços para causar uma enorme onda de água sobre ela. Ela deu um grito de surpresa quando a onda a faz andar para trás. Os lábios dele se abriram num sorriso de gosto enquanto ela desforrava.

"Pare com isso!" tossiu, cuspido o excesso de água. Com um sorriso maquiavélico, ela silenciosamente aproveitou a oportunidade para jogar água nele de novo. Um meio sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Hiei, como se ele estivesse começando a realmente curtir aquela ridícula guerrinha deles, cada um bombardeando o outro com onda atrás de onda da fumaçante água da fonte.

Finalmente, quando Hiei tinha os ombros de Botan mais uma vez a postos para afogá-la, ela soltou uma risada gostosa. "Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu me rendo, você venceu!"

Hiei sorriu de canto e a largou, nadando até frente dela. "Eu sempre venço." replicou, seus olhos apontando seu triunfo.

Botan riu. "Não vence não." Suspirou e retirou os cabelos que caíam sobre os ombros. "Eu não ia molhar o meu cabelo, sabia?"

O lábio de Hiei se curvou e ele jogou água nela mais uma vez. Quando ela levantou os olhos para ele recebeu um sorriso de escárnio. "E eu não ia me molhar de jeito nenhum."

Ela deu um largo sorriso. "Acho que estamos quites então..."

"Hn."

Botan assistia a água balançando em volta do peito dele, sua camisa preta colando-se ao corpo meio ao calor da água. Depois de ponderar o quão bem definido era o seu peitoral, ela começou a perceber que enquanto ele estava totalmente vestido, ela vesti apenas aquela minúscula roupa de banho. "Nós NÃO estamos quites!"

Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O qu--"

"Você sabia muito bem que no Makai só vendiam essas roupas de banho minimizadas, não sabia?" gritou irritada, de repente se fazendo ter certeza de que seus ombros fossem cobertos pela água.

Hiei não tinha se lembrado. Quanto mais tentava parar, mais imagens de Botan vestindo roupa de banho pulavam em sua mente. Ele corou ligeiramente e logo gaguejava "N-Não.."

Botan fitou-o. "Não minta para mim." ralhou, lhe dando um soco com força conta o peito. Deixou seu dedos pousar sobre seu peito antes de dar um suspiro aborrecido. "Vocês homens são todos iguais."

Furioso, Hiei tirou a mão dela de si com força, lhe devolvendo um olhar ainda mais amargo. "Como você ousa supor que eu seja algum tipo de..." Baixou o olhar para sua própria mão, seu dedão pressionando a palma dela e seus dedos envolvendo o dela. Sua mente gritou para que largasse imediatamente, mas seu corpo traiu seus pensamentos. Ao invés de soltar sua mão, seus dedos começaram a descer pelo seu braço. Ele sentiu no corpo dela um suave tremor e congelou.

Ela o olhava com os olhos arregalados. "O quê... o que você está fazendo?" Fitou sua própria mão que de alguma forma havia encontrado seu caminho no braço dele. Engasgou. "O que NÓS estamos fazendo?"

Hiei a fitava, os olhos vidrados, e sua mente lentamente absorvendo sua pergunta meio à delicada neblina que enchia sua cabeça. _Ela fez de novo comigo,_ se xingou.

"Hn," bufou enquanto retirava seu braço calmamente. "Você está se lavando. Apresse-se e termine." Grunhiu enquanto saía da piscina de água.

Ela fitou suas costas que saíam, corando ardentemente. _Idiota hipócrita... _pensou, esfregando com força o lugar em seu braço onde a mão Hiei havia parado. Hiei a ignorou e continuou a se enxugar. Murmurando pra si mesma, Botan rapidamente terminou e saiu da fonte também, agarrando-se ao seu kimono enquanto saía.


End file.
